Red Thread
by nymphik13
Summary: A Red Thread connects two people... they will always be meant for each other, even if it means one has to say goodbye. AU...I don't own Code Geass
1. Bus Stop

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

'**Red Thread'**

"You know, they say that everyone is connected by a red thread…"

Cecaniah, or better known as C.C. heard the girl sitting at the table next to her spoke. Gently taking a bite out of her limited edition cheesy-cherry pizza, Cecaniah tried to listen to the conversation that passed between the two friends near her.

"A red thread? What is that?" The girl's companion asked her. C.C. continued to listen on as she brought the hot steamy cappuccino to her lips and let its warmth slide down her throat. Red threads… yeah, C.C. pretty much knows what it is, but it's always fun to hear how people react to it. Besides, there's not much to do till one o' clock p.m., her classes don't start till then.

"A red thread they say is attached to your pinky…" The girl said holding up her hand and showed her pinky quite enthusiastically.

"…then that red string extends and is also wrapped around the pinky of your soul mate!" The girl continued and the two of them begun squealing.

Reaching out for the table napkin beside her knife, C.C. slowly dabbed it around the corners of her mouth and placed a few tips on the table. Grabbing her black leather sling bag with a cheese-kun logo and a cheese-kun key chain, she started to make her way out of the small café and pastry shop. She had only thirty minutes before her classes start and so she set off.

As C.C. left her table she noticed that the two girls were wearing the same uniform as her; beige blazer over a white shirt, a green necktie and a black skirt. She felt the girls gaze fell upon her, and they suddenly were quiet placing her pink headphones over head she ignored their stares and proceeded on her way.

C.C. was new in this town, and although she was schooling in an all-girls school, she still didn't feel comfortable making friends. As she waited for the bus near the bus stop a small rain came pouring in and C.C. had to seek shelter under the waiting shed. As minutes gone by the small rain suddenly became a heavy downpour and C.C. was not bothered by the thought of her getting drenched in the rain. Maybe, she'll head home for now, though.

As she waited for the bus she saw a tall lean figure of a man, drenched in rain running towards her. As the man reached the waiting shed he began to talk about his sentiments as if C.C. did not exist and could not hear him. It was also then that she realized that the man was actually a student of their neighboring all boys' school. He also had raven hair, and a deep set of amethyst eyes that was actually quite mesmerizing.

"…stupid Suzaku, he had to go on a date with his girlfriend thus leaving me with no means of transport. Stupid Rivalz, he has to be sick today, thus leaving me again with no means of transport. Stupid bus stop for being so damn far, thus causing me to be drenched in rain. Stupid rain, you had to pour on the day that I have no convenient means of transport. Stupid parents for not buying me a car until my 18th birthday when I actually have a driver's licensed…" The boy lamented.

C.C., though listening to her headphones, heard his lamentation quite well. Being a sarcastic girl that she is she added…

"…stupid boy, you're pretty handsome and have not thought of hitching a ride from a lady friend…" C.C. told the boy with a smirk.

The young boy who had been busy drying himself finally looked at her with surprised eyes as if he had not expected her to speak.

"I thought you weren't listening." The boy replied.

C.C. slowly removed her pink cheese-kun head phones and gaze upon the completely soaked boy.

"If walls have ears then a human being is likely to hear better than a wall." C.C. replied and carefully placed her headphones back on and listened to the music the blasted in her ears.

The boy beside her smirked and checked inside his pockets and waved a cheese-kun ball pen in front of her. Seeing her platinum ball pen with her initials engraved on it, she hastily grabbed it from him. Removing her headphones, C.C. gazed at him with her ever stoic expression.

"Thank you for returning it." C.C. simply said and reverted her gaze back on the road.

"To be honest, I've been watching you some time now. To be specific, since two hours ago…" The boy told C.C., but she could not care less. This was just some random boy that she won't even remember on the next day even if he was obviously handsome.

Finally, a bus stopped in front of them and C.C. hoped on it. She was surprised to find Lelouch not ridding on it, even though the bus stops in front their schools. Their schools were located just across one another to be specific.

But just before the bus door closes all C.C. remembered distinctly was boy's grin and his soft cool voice calling out to her…

"See you around C.C.,"

Being who she was she turned her back without even a reply. But one thing was for sure, she didn't even know who he is, and yet he knows who she is, how else would he have known that the pen belonged to her?

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: **This maybe my first time doing this. This is actually intended to be a one-shot but I've decided to make this into two or three chapters that do not exceed 2k words per chapter. I actually wrote this in twenty minutes... so sorry it was rushed but i had to get it out.

**I want to contribute as much stories that I can to my favorite fandom and reignite my slowly fading love for them. **

So I hope you enjoy this and review!


	2. Book

**AN: nymphik13 here!**

**This story will only have three short chapters; this was, after all supposed to be a oneshot. **

**I thank all those who reviewed, usually I reply to reviews but sadly it is our exam week, but I wish to inform everyone that I love you and I thank you for all the support.**

**The last chapter was rushed, after 20 minutes of typing I directly posted it. This is better than the last chap.**

**Enjoy...**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

It has been a week since C.C. last visited the cafe and pastry shop for she had been spending her lunches at her favourite restaurant; 'Pizza Hut'.

This particular Saturday however, she decided that she missed the sweet 'cheery-cheesy' pizza that this store offered. The shop was nice place; it was simple but elegant with beautiful antique pieces and an ambiance of serene peacefulness that opposed the crowded pizzeria that she dearly loves. The sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee and newly baked pastries also gave the shop an aura of 'hominess'.

It was barely noon, and C.C. chose to sit at her usual table at the edge of the shop's balcony, overlooking the city's afternoon view. As C.C. waited for her order she reached inside her black shoulder bag and pulled out her favourite book; 'Cheese-kun's Amazing Adventures; A Trip Down Memory Lane'. C.C. smiled as she flipped to the last chapter that she's been reading it was quite entertaining even if the book talked about pizza's history, then again, as long as its pizza it never bores her.

Finally, her order came and the waiter carefully places the food on her table. C.C. savours the sweet and cheesy scent of baked cherries and melted cheese before taking her knife and gently cuts it to pieces. Her hot chocolate latte also warmed the tips of her fingers and gave her comfort amidst the chilly air that enveloped her. As C.C. was enjoying savouring her meal, her cell phone rang. Taking it out from the pocket of her bag, she began reading the message that flashed in her screen;_ 'C.C., this is Anya, V.V. needs you A.S.A.P., but don't rush...'_. That message alone sent shivers down her spine.

Eating her pizza quickly, C.C. began to set off hurriedly. God knows her cousins can get into so much trouble, especially without her around. Please, may they not break another human rights law this time...

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

10 minutes later...

"Brother, let's sit over there!" A brunette girl with beautiful purple orbs and wearing a pink sun dress pointed at the table by the edge of the shops balcony.

"Alright, you love that sit don't you?" A raven haired boy wearing a white-blue stripped polo shirt and black pants patted the brunette's hair.

"Of course I do Lelouch, they serve the best pastries here!" Nunally said and set off up the stairs of the shop and towards its balcony. Lelouch called for a waiter and told the waiter to clean the table; He then proceeded to the counter and chose their meal.

As Lelouch brought their meals up the stairs and towards their table he noticed that Nunally was already reading a book. He never noticed her bringing a book beforehand.

"Here you are Nunally," He said as he carefully placed the tray on the table and served Nunally her favourite; a mini fudge-chocolate cake with chocolate tipped strawberries as a side dish and her favourite vanilla shake.

"Mmm, yummy!" Nunally said as she set the book aside and began taking a bite of her cake.

"But remember Nunally, you mustn't always eat sweets, it's bad for your health." Lelouch said as he took his sit and began sipping his black coffee. Nunally frowned...

"But I don't always want to eat healthy like you. Look at you, your eating a carrot cake no wonder you're so weak..." Nunally teased her brother. Lelouch raised his eyebrows at her...

"Excuse me?"He told her.

"Well, you always eat healthy and avoid sweets, meat and other delicious things, that's why you're so thin and always get beaten by Suzaku. You should let loose sometimes. "

"But I'm not the one in bed for getting a cold after practising martial arts under the rain. You like to tease me now don't you?"

"Well, I never get to tease you this much." Nunally said with a smile and went back to eating. Lelouch grabbed the book beside her and looked at its cover and stared at his sister rather disbelievingly but amused as well.

"Surprised, aren't you? I too never knew that such a book existed. The owner left it here. Whoever he is, he sure is quite peculiar, but it's also a good read, very entertaining." Nunnally commented and Lelouch scanned the pages and at the last page of the book was the words 'C.C. loves C.K.' written neatly using a black fountain pen.

Sitting up from his sit, Lelouch took the book with him.

"Wait here Nunally, I'll return this book to its owner." Lelouch told his sister before setting off.

"How? You don't even know who owns it." Nunally told her brother and Lelouch just smiled at her...

"But I do..."

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

Meanwhile...

C.C. was patiently waiting for a taxi by the waiting shed. Her bright yellow sweater gave her little warmth as the cold humid-wind brushed past through her cold and bare porcelain legs. She was wearing a red chequered skirt after all.

Finally a taxi stopped in front of her, but she hesitated to ride in it. The driver was casting dirty looks upon her and although she was used to being looked upon in that way, there seemed to be strong forced the holds her back. And so she followed her intuition. An old lady next to her took the cab instead.

C.C. mentally slapped herself as she watched the cab go. V.V. and Anya could get into so much trouble since Jeremiah, Anya's dad and her uncle was away for a business trip in Italy. Teenagers would always be teenagers, expect a lot of mischief when their parents are gone. Lucky Jeremiah, there's pizza everywhere there.

"C.C.!" C.C. heard someone call her name. Puzzled, she looked at where it came from.

A boy with raven locks, and amethyst eyes panted as he ran, stopped and staggered his way towards her. C.C. knows that she doesn't know who the boy was, but oddly he seems familiar.

"Wow! You can't run for more than twenty seconds at a time." C.C. commented as the boy finally reached her and stopped to catch his breath. Finally catching his breath the boy glared at her.

"I appreciate you counting." He told her.

"My pleasure and you are?" She asked him.

"We met at the bus stop last week. Here..." Lelouch said as she handed C.C. her favourite book. Dumfounded, C.C. reluctantly took it; finally she now remembers who he was. But how come he always returns her things to her?

"See you around, cheese-kun's girl." Lelouch said and turned his back.

"Wait!" C.C. called out to him, and Lelouch casted her a sideway glance.

"Thank you. May I know who you are?" C.C. asked him.

"Will you tell me your name?" He asked her instead.

"No," She told him.

"Does knowing one's name truly matter to you?" He asked her once again.

"No it doesn't." She answered him coldly.

"Maybe I asked you the wrong question..."C.C. whispered to herself.

Finally a taxi stopped in front of them.

"Is this goodbye?" She asked him as she opened the cab's door.

"We'll see." He told her with a smirk, and C.C. didn't feel comfortable seeing him smile that way. She boarded the taxi and didn't turn her head to look at him, but she did when she was sure he won't see her do so. He was still there looking at her, and slowly he seemed farther away but he wasn't going anywhere, she was the one leaving.

She was the one leaving him...

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: This story is about over... Last Chapter's coming soon, watch for it. I was inspired by a short story that I read it was a love story about a girl and a boy that always meet in a restaurant, they have always felt a connection towards each other. The girl will always leave something in the shop and he'll be the one to pick it up and return it to her. But they never talk to one another and never knew each other's name... I'm planning to end this the way that story ends...**

**It's not a happy ending...**

**Do you want a happy ending?**


	3. Finale

**An: It's finally the last chapter! Hope you like it and review...**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

(C.C.'s P.O.V.)

"Are you alright C.C.?" I heard Anya asked me as she set my pizza box in front of me. I guess she was surprise I was not eating it.

"Of course," I told her plainly and opened the box and instantly it delightful scent lingered in her nose, but sadly she did not have the appetite to eat it. But she ate it anyways.

"Where's my waffles Anya?"

"Like I care V.V.," I heard Anya spat back.

"Uncle Jeremiah's ganna hear about this..." V.V. exclaimed and I watched as they're talk backs progressed into heavy bickering. I know that by now I should keep all the knives but technically I felt otherwise. I realized why I did not have the appetite to eat my favourite pizza, it is because I missed the sweet and salty pizza that that antique pastry and cafe shop offered.

I guess I am at fault at this. For weeks I had grown accustomed to taking my lunch at that shop and ordering the said pizza, for weeks it had been my routine. Sadly, I broke that routine today. I disliked the fact that losing my beloved cheese-kun things came so natural for me and the fact that it seemed like I was attach to the certain nameless boy who always returns my things.

I have unconsciously named him zero. Somehow it fits him. I avoided that shop today for I was afraid that I might truly loose something that I treasured. But as I sat at pizza hut this afternoon all I felt was this certain uneasiness that I've lost something. As I contemplate on this senseless reverie, I begin to doubt myself, was it truly the pizza that I missed?

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

I watched as the digital alarm clock on my study table switch from 7:29p.m. to 7:30pm. Not awhile ago Sayako had asked me to come down for dinner. I told her I've eaten out with Suzaku and Rivalz; it was a lie.

I stay here in my room with a calculus book wide open, my homework sheet, a blank sheet of paper and a perfectly sharpened pencil held between my fingers. This annoyed me more and I began to toss the pencil towards my trash bin and as expected I did not get a bull's eye on that one.

Why you might ask, was I annoyed? It's simple really, I hate sharpened pencils, especially when I own it, for it means only one thing... there was no work that had been done. That is what makes it so depressing. Secondly, my head is aching with an unbearable throbbing pain since it contains nothing but a trail of ostensible, senseless, thoughts.

I am used to thinking too many things at the same time and so I am thoroughly depressed with my mental state of thinking for all I can think of was one thing and one thing only...why hadn't she come?

Before I can further debate with myself, I felt my stomach rumble as starvation finally caught up with me. Maybe, I was only hungry and stressed that's why I'm thinking nonsense. I opened my black leather sling bag that sat by the foot of a table and pulled out a small red, square box with a green ribbon that held it bound.

I untangled the thin ribbons and gazed into its contents. I peered down at the mini cherry-cheesy pizza that C.C. always eats. I almost laughed at my stupid actions earlier this day.

There I was on that familiar shop. After surveying it for a week I found out that she only comes on Fridays. It was the usual hot afternoon and I sat at my usual chair; right where I can see her. As usual, she was late, but I started to worry when she did not show up and annoyed when other people occupies her chair.

I waited the whole afternoon for her and I was grossed out by the fact that I seemed 'stalkish'. But I did not dare move and continued reading my favourite book; 'The Prince' by Niccolo Machiavelli. She did not arrive.

I tried to leave for I still had school and Suzaku and Rivalz kept on bugging my cell phone that I can hear the stupid gadget reprimanding me to answer their calls. I could not leave the place though.

I convinced myself that I felt lazy to go to school since it was gym class, but I knew it was a lie.

Truth was, I waited for her, but she did not come.

I picked up the pizza and began to take a bite of it. It was an odd mix of sweet, and salty, and surprisingly delicious.

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

(Normal P.O.V.)

-The next Day

C.C. once again visited the shop. She sat at her usual sit and ordered her usual meal, but somehow she could not stay put. She was looking everywhere, searching, and waiting rather impatiently and this caught her off guard. She was never an impatient person. She was also always double-checking her things clearly afraid of leaving another thing in the shop. Finally she finished eating her meal and decided there was no reason for her to linger in the said shop.

C.C. stood by the bus stop and several times her bus had come and had gone and not once did she bother getting in it.

She felt something was missing and she was afraid of leaving without it. She was waiting for it to be returned. She was waiting for him to return it, even if she knew she left nothing, even if she knew he wasn't there.

She should have gone a long time ago, but she waited for him to return whatever it was that she lost...

"Watch out!" C.C. heard someone scream at her, but it was already too late...

C.C. felt cold as if everything was ice and she was numb, then it was pitch black

(Meanwhile)

"Lulu, I'm so sorry for calling you out of plan..." Marianne kissed her son's cheek.

"It's okay mom, I'm glad dad and you returned safely from the trip." Lelouch replied with a half-hearted smile. Ohgi; their driver carried their luggage and placed it at the car's trunk.

"Oh, but Nunally told me that you were in a hurry to go somewhere. Had you made other plans?" Marianne gazed at her son apologetically and Lelouch shook his head...

"No, that was nothing." 'she would not have come anyway' Lelouch thought as they proceeded into the car.

"We're leaving for the countryside tomorrow." Lelouch's mother told him and the engine started and they were off.

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

The next day—

I was double checking my luggage and made sure that I did not forget a thing, as I was finally satisfied I grabbed the coffee on the table and began to sit on my leather couch. I reached out for the newspaper on the table and began reading its contents. I found out that there was an accident that happened yesterday and a girl named Cera died. I flipped through it pages, utterly bored with the news, until my eyes fell on an obituary page. It was an obituary dedicated for Cera. What surprised me was Cera's indifferent stolen picture of her eating pizza... long emerald locks and piercing golden orbs...

C.C. did come after all...

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

C.C.'s P.O.V.

I continue to walk upon this world, to which I no longer belong... I was meant to be in heaven but they've told me that I had forty days to say goodbye to this world.

I saw V.V., Anya and Jeremiah, they were a lot quieter that usual. Of course I'd often visit pizza hut and smell the sweet scent of pizza. I hope heaven serves pizza, especially those served in a silver platter.

But there was one place I kept coming back to...

My grave...I see my name written on top the marble pedestal right next to mine is my parents' graves. Every Friday, my pedestal would have a red box on top of it. I knew exactly what was in it. After sometime though, a cat comes and steals it away. But I didn't care anymore.

I often see him during Fridays; he'll always be bringing me a box and would just sit on the ground staring at my grave and he never knew that all along I was sitting beside him.

Whenever I see him, somehow it brings me comfort, but I knew that someday his visits will cease. He was still alive, and I... I needed to move on.

After all this time I had finally known his name...Lelouch.

Do you know what I lost on the day that I died Lelouch? Being dead made me realize what it was, and ironically it was not my life.

Since that day that you returned my pen to me I had already lost it and until now it was only the thing that you failed to return to me...

Do you know what it is?

I leaned in and whispered to your ear...

My heart...

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

(Lelouch's P.O.V.)

I stay often at your grave and I liked to imagine that you were eating the pizza I brought you. I stay at your grave ever Friday thinking how I wish I could have told you that I slipped a note in between the pages where you wrote 'C.C. loves C.K.', but it seemed you did not do so...

For if you did, you did not have to keep on waiting for me, but I guess I was a coward as well.

I wrote; 'C.C._L.L' hoping that you'd somehow fill the thread between us, and somehow I hoped that you were using your cheese-kun platinum pen while filling the blank space...

**Fin.**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: I hope I did not confuse anyone though and I hope you like it although it kinda seems pointless. Anyway. Please review and let us all pray for the world even if you don't believe in God or don't have a God, that's all we can do for Libya, Japan and the other countries...**

**So the original ending of the story was that the girl got hit by a car and she died . The boy was so depressed because all that time he slipped his name between the pages of her book, inside her cds and other things that she left that he returned. He was just so sad that she died without even knowing his name and that he thought that maybe somehow they were meant to be.**


End file.
